The Road Always Leads Back Home
by cem-87
Summary: Previously Untitled New Summary: Story set in the future about 15 years. This is my first One Tree Hill fic so I would love reviews.
1. Coming Home

Title: Untitled as of now, but if you have any suggestions let me know!

Summary: Peyton and Lucas broke up soon after high school. They have a daughter together, but they really haven't been together for 15 years. What happens when they both move back to Tree Hill?

Peyton Sawyer smiled as she read the sign. She was finally home. She was finally back in Tree Hill, and she couldn't be happier.

"I don't understand why we have to move here!" Her fifteen year old daughter, on the other hand, couldn't be more upset. Peyton sighed. She knew the move would be tough on Riley, but she also knew it was for the best.

"Ri, I know you're upset, but I think you are really going to love Tree Hill." Riley didn't answer her. She stared out the window. Peyton knew her daughter well, and she let her sulk in silence as she drove the short distance to their new home.

The house was beautiful, even Riley had to admit it. It was an old Victorian style house with a tree lined driveway. "Isn't it pretty?" Peyton hoped to pull Riley out of her mood. But even the beauty of the house couldn't make Riley forget how angry she was at her mother. Peyton ignored Riley's glare, and continued to talk despite the silence from her daughter.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Peyton turned off the ignition and opened her door; Riley reluctantly followed. Once inside, Peyton gave the grand tour. Showing Riley all the reasons she loved the house: the quaint breakfast nook, the large stoned patio with the beautiful pool, the beautiful staircase, and the large bay windows; Riley loved the house, but she didn't let her mother see. Lastly, Peyton walked Riley up to her room. "I thought that you would like your privacy, so I had the attic re-done." Peyton smiled enthusiastically as she opened the door at the top of the staircase.

She watched her daughter's expression as she saw her new room for the first time. She knew she would love it. The walls were done in a dark red, as hers where during high school, and the floors were hardwood. In the middle of the floor was a rug of a piece of artwork Riley had done last school year. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed that piece from your portfolio to make the rug. I had the designer come over yesterday and make sure the movers set up everything like we had planned."

Riley stared around her room in total awe. "Mom, I love it." Peyton smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad, but we have a lot of work to do, and just because your room is unpacked doesn't mean you're done." The mother and daughter headed downstairs to start unpacking and rearranging furniture.

--

"The pizza will be here soon." Peyton yelled as she shut her cell phone.

"Good, I'm starving." Riley said coming into her mother's bedroom. "It looks good." She flopped on the bed, and Peyton layed down next to her.

"Yeah I think I'm pretty much done for now. How's the kitchen coming?" She turned to face her daughter.

"Good. Can we be done for the night? Please?" Riley put on her cheesiest grin.

"Yah, yah we're done." Peyton smiled. The two girls had finished the living room, Peyton's room, the kitchen, and the main bathroom. They would tackle the rest tomorrow. As the two walked down the stairs the doorbell rang. "That can't be the pizza already?" Peyton questioned as she opened the door.

"Peyton Sawyer! I cannot believe you did not call me the second you got into town."

"Hailey!" Peyton hugged her long time friend. "We had a lot to do, and I'd just figured I'd call you tomorrow."

"I would have helped." Hailey let go of her friend. "Katie and I," Hailey rubbed the top of her daughter's head, "were driving by, and I saw the car in the driveway." It was the first time Peyton had noticed the little girl.

"Katie!" She kneeled down in front of the 7 year old. "Do you remember Riley?" Peyton had been back to visit Tree Hill recently, but Riley hadn't seen Katie in over a year. Riley walked up to the three of them.

"Hi." She greated.

"Come here, you." Hailey hugged her. "How have you been?" The teenager shrugged. "Yah, your mom told me you didn't want to move here. But, it won't be that bad. I already asked Jamie to pick you up for school on Monday and show you around." Riley smiled, but she wasn't that thrilled about Jamie showing her around. He was cool, but he took his role of older cousin way too seriously. When he had visited last summer, he had been really rude to any guy who so much at looked at her. He hoped he wouldn't be like that at school.

"I need to talk to you." Hailey looked at Peyton. "Riley why don't you show Katie your room?" Riley got the hint. Her and Katie headed upstairs to the attic.

"What's up?" Peyton asked once the girls were out of earshot.

"Um, Lucas called me today."

Peyton could tell by Hailey's face that something was up. "And," she urged Hailey to continue.

"And, he's moving back." Peyton's faced dropped.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"I didn't tell him that you were back too. I figured that it was none of my business." Hailey tried to read Peyton's expressions, but it was hard.

"Oh," she flashed a fake smile as she walked to a box and pretended to be preoccupied with it.

"Peyton, why doesn't he know that you and Riley moved here? I mean she is his daughter."

Peyton sighed. "It all just happened so fast, you know. I was going to call him. I was. "

"He and Riley still aren't talking?"

"No. She was so upset when he was going to get married, and then when the wedding was called off she was still upset. He calls her every Sunday still, but she won't answer." Just the thought of her daughter not wanting to talk to Lucas upset her. They had always had a good relationship. Even though Riley lived on the East coast with her and Lucas lived in New York. Lucas had vacationed in LA often, and Riley would visit on school breaks and during the summer. But when Lucas announced a few months back that he and his girlfriend were engaged Riley had been dead set against it. Her father thought it was a jealousy issue, and he promised no one would ever come between the two of them. But, Riley had argued with him. She just didn't like Julie. Lucas wouldn't hear it; the two were getting married in a couple of months, and Riley would just have to deal with it. Unfortunately, Riley was just as stubborn as her father, and stopped talking to him at once. She was so upset by the argument she couldn't even talk to Peyton about it. Peyton only found out about the argument when Lucas called her after several unanswered telephone calls to his daughter. The wedding was called off, but Riley didn't seem to care. It had been three months since she talked to her father.


	2. Who's Moving Here?

**Chapter Two**

Hailey and Katie had left, and Peyton and Riley were sitting on the ground eating pizza. "This pizza is really good." Riley said, but Peyton wasn't paying attention. "Mom. Hello. Earth to Mom." She waved a hand in front of her mother's face.

"Oh, sorry." Peyton said absentmindly.

"What's wrong?" Riley question.

"Um," Peyton put her slice of pizza down. "Honey I have to tell you something." She smiled reassuringly. "Your father is moving back to Tree Hill."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! Is this why you wanted us to move back here?!"

"No, no of course not. I didn't know. I swear. That's what Hailey was telling me tonight."

"Yah right. I don't believe you." Riley left her mom sitting on the living floor as she ran upstairs to her new bedroom. Once upstairs Riley sat and stared out the window. It was a large bay window and the window sill had a cushions and some pillows. Peyton thought it would be perfect for her daughter to sit there and read or draw. Outside, the sun was setting, and everything was so still. There was little noise except for some birds in the large oak tree in the backyard. It was so different from LA. It was Friday night and the town was completely dead. The knock she was expecting came after only a few minutes. Peyton didn't bother waiting for a reply. She entered to see her daughter staring out the window.

"Riley, you have to believe me. I really had no idea that he was moving back here. Really, I didn't." Peyton walked closer to her daughter.

"I know." Riley said quietly. She knew her mom wouldn't lie to her about this.

Peyton sat on the bed. "I think we better call him, and tell him that we moved. I should have done it before, but I just got so excited, and I forgot."

"I'm not talking to him. Remember?" Riley said still staring out the window.

"I know," Peyton sighed and walked over to her daughter. "Scoot over." Riley made room for her mother on the window sill. "Don't you think it's been long enough? I mean you can't stay mad at him forever." Riley continued to stare out the window. "Ri?"

"You can call him if you want, but I'm not talking to him."

Peyton sighed, but knew there was little she could do. Once Riley had made up her mind it was hard to change it. "Okay, but you're going to have to talk to him eventually." Peyton said as she stood up to leave. "Are you going to finish your pizza?"

"I'm not hungry. Can you shut the door when you leave?" Peyton did as her daughter asked.

--

Downstairs Peyton stared at her cell phone. She had been staring at his name for at least 10 minutes now, trying to work up enough courage to call him. Finally she pushed the green button, and waited.

"Hello."

"Hi, Luke." She said quietly.

"Peyton? Are you there I can barely hear you."

"No, no I'm here." She was louder this time. "So I heard you're moving back to Tree Hill." She was to the point. No sense in beating around the bush.

"Yah," he sounded confused. "You talk to Hailey?"

"Yeah, she um… stopped by." She hoped he would catch it.

"Stopped by? Where?" He asked puzzled.

"Luke, Riley and I moved back to Tree Hill today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was kind of spur of the moment, and I was going to call you. So yah." She said it so quickly he could barely understand.

For a minute it was quiet; neither of them knew what to say. "That's great." Luke finally said. "Now me and Riley will have a chance to talk face-to-face without one of us flying across the country." The happiness in his voice made her smile.

"Yah, I guess that is great. It'll be good for both of you. So when are you making the move?"

"Well, I got a job at the high school. I'm going to coach, and maybe teach a few English classes. So technically I don't have to be there until August, but I'm coming next weekend to look at houses, and I'm planning to move as soon as possible."

"That's great Luke."

"How's Riley? How's she liking Tree Hill?"

"Well, she's good, but she wasn't too happy when I told her about the move. I knew it was going to be hard for her with only 6 weeks of school left, but I did what I thought was best for her and me. I'm going to open up my own record company. I was just sick of working for someone. I want to be the boss, and I could have just rented the office down the street, but I decided that LA was not the best place for a teenager. So I figured, why not come home."

"That's awesome. I always knew that you'd have your own label one day. I'm really proud of you." Even though he was over 200 miles away Lucas Scott could still make her blush.

The two chatted for a few more minutes; they made plans for next weekend, and then they hung up. Peyton finished unpacking what was left in the kitchen, cleaned up dinner, and then headed upstairs to 

get ready for bed. It was early, but she was exhausted. She had a lot of work to get done tomorrow, and then her and Riley were going over to Hailey's for dinner.


	3. Her Drunken Adventure

The next day Peyton and Riley really didn't have much time to talk. Peyton told her daughter Lucas's plans, and that they had a lunch date with him next weekend. Riley wasn't thrilled, and refused to go, but Peyton told her that wasn't an option. The rest of the day was filled with unpacking, cleaning, and rearranging. By four, most of the work was done, and both needed to get ready to go over to the Scott's.

"Riley! Are you ready?" Peyton called up the stairs.

"Why do I even have to go?" Riley suddenly appeared.

"Because, you were invited, and they are two of my oldest friends, and your aunt and uncle and cousins." Riley stared at her mother. "It'll be fun, now come on. Let's go."

"Hi!" Katie answered the door.

"Hello." Peyton greeted. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen. Riley do you want to see my room?"

"Not really." Riley murmured under her breath.

"She would love to." Peyton said giving her daughter a look. "Go on, Riley." Peyton walked around the corner and into the kitchen. "Nathan." She smiled at the sight of her once high school sweetheart. "How are ya?"

"I'm great." He hugged her. "How are you? Where's Ri?"

"I'm good. She went with Katie to see her room." Through the sliding glass window Peyton could see Jamey and his brother Eric playing basketball. "Just like their daddy." She said smiling.

"Boys come in, and say hello to Peyton." Hailey called through the open door.

"Hold on the game is almost over." Jamey yelled back. "Just let me make this" he tosses the ball towards the hoop effortlessly and watches as it goes in, "last shot." The two headed in.

"Hey Peyton." Jamey said walking over. He was tall, but looked more like his Uncle than his father. His hair was blonde, and his eyes piercing blue.

"I swear you get taller every time I see you."

"And you," she turned to the younger Scott brother, "you get more and more handsomer every time I see you." Eric who had just turned 12 was the spitting image of his father.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, "Where's Riley?"

"Upstairs with your sister." The two boys headed off to find their cousin.

--

"And, this is Bell. She's my favorite." Katie was showing Riley all her dolls.

"She doesn't care." Eric said as he entered his sister's room.

Thank God. Katie thought at the site of her older cousins. "Hey guys."

"Hey. We've come to rescue you." Jamie walked in. "Come on, let's go out back." The three left, but were followed by the fourth.

"Where are you guys going?" Hailey asked as the three headed to the back door.

"Just out back." Eric answered as they walked through the door.

"Hey." They stopped at the sound of Nathan's voice. "Stay away from the pool." Nathan stared at the two boys. "I mean it." He wanted to make sure the message was clear.

"We will, Daddy." Katie assured him.

"I wasn't talking about you." He smiled at his little girl, "But thank you."

"We will." Jamie told his father and they headed outside.

"So what do you want to do?" They were sitting at the patio table staring at the pool.

"Eric, why don't you go away so me and Riley can talk?"

"No I don't have to," the younger brother argued.

"You're such a pest. Now leave." Riley laughed. It was like this all the time. There was four years between the brothers and the rivalry was thick. They loved each other, there was no doubt about that, but they couldn't get along to save their lives.

"No."

"Yes, or else I'll throw you in the pool."

"Do it. I dare you. Dad'll be so mad."

"I will." Jamie stood up, and his brother ran inside. "He's such a dork sometimes." Jamie laughed.

"He's cute though." Riley smiled as Jamie sat back down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, there's a party tonight, and I was wondering if you would want to come?"

"I don't know."

"Awe, come on. It'll be lots of fun. A buddy of mine is throwing it down at his beach house; lots of free alcohol and good music. It'll give you a chance to meet some people too." Her cousin flashed her a smile that she couldn't refuse.

"Okay, but I better not get into any trouble." She warned.

"You won't. We basically run this town."

Riley laughed, "I'm sure you do."

--

Dinner was over. The adults were sitting on the patio laughing over a bottle of wine. "You probably need to go home and change first?" Jamie asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's just tell the parentals we're leaving, and then we'll swing by." They walked onto the patio. "Mom we're going to go now."

"Remember the rules. No drinking or drugs, and be home by 12. "

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I know. I know."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Same goes for you." Peyton looked at her daughter. "Make sure she gets home safe." She told Jamie.

"Of course." And the two were off.

The party was not at all what Riley expected. She thought it was going to be some lame excuse for a party, but it was actually pretty cool. The second they walked in Jamie was offered a beer, but he declined because he had to drive. "You don't drink?" Riley questioned.

"No, I do, but I have to make sure I get you home safe and sound. Mother's orders remember?" He teased her.

"Whatever." She said taking a beer for herself. Jamie introduced her to some people, and she quickly joined a group of people playing a drinking game. Jamie went off after some girl leaving Riley to fend for herself. She met a few more people, and drank a few more beers. She was beginning to feel pretty tipsy. She didn't really drink much back home, but she was nervous tonight, and alcohol made her feel more comfortable.

"Hey!" A girl from across the room called. "Hey you!" Riley turned to see a girl walking towards her. "I'm supposed to tell you that he" she pointed at a cute boy in the corner "wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Riley smiled. She was drunk, and would have followed any one. "Hi!" She said happily as she neared the boy. "I'm Riley. What's your name?"

"Tyler." He had dark mysterious eyes. "You just moved here, right?"

"Yep. My drinks all gone." Riley said turning the cup upside down to prove it to him.

"Don't worry. I have a whole tray of shots here." He showed her the tray filled with different colored shots."

"I'll have that one." She pointed to a random one, and down it quickly after he handed it to here. Then she did another one.

"Want to go upstairs? Somewhere quieter." He asked her.

She knew that it wasn't a good idea, but at the moment she didn't care. She was drunker than she had ever been. She followed him towards that staircase, but it was almost 12, and Jamie was walking downstairs to find her. "Where are you going?" Jamie asked seeing his cousin with some guy he didn't recognize.

"I'm going with um, uh… What's your name again?"

"Tyler." He laughed.

"No, no you're not. You're coming with me." Jamie grabbed her arm.

"Man, leave her alone." Tyler pushed Jamie.

"She's my cousin, and I'm taking her home. Now. So back off." Jamie warned.

"And if I don't?" Riley was watching the two of them as though she was watching a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Then I'll have to make you." Tyler was right in Jamie's face.

"You don't want to do that man." Jamie said staring him down. "Now, I'm about to get really pissed off. So I advise you to walk away." In the meantime, half of the guys standing in the room were walking up behind Jamie; showing Tyler exactly whose side they would be in if anything started.

"Whatever." Tyler walked off, and Riley tried to follow, but she fell. Jamie caught her, and basically carried her to the car.

"Why'd you do that?" Riley slurred as they left the house. "He was my friend!"

"Shut up Riley. You're drunk, and we're going to be late." He forced into the car, and put her seat belt home. She whined the whole way home, but he ignored her. He had dealt with drunk girls before. He pulled up to her house, but Peyton's car wasn't in the driveway. "Shit, she must still be at my house. You got your keys right?"

"No. I must have left them. Oh well, guess we have to go back." She smiled.

"I'm not taking you back there." He looked down at the clock. It was already 5 till 12. "Look, we're going to go back to my house, and get the keys from your mom, and then I'll bring you home. Okay." He told her. "You stay in the car."

"Stop telling me what to do." She yelled at him.

"Fine, do whatever you want." He drove back to his house. He got out of the car, and Riley followed. "I really think you should stay in the car." He told her, but she didn't care.


	4. Time to Talk

**Chapter 4**

The three friends were still on the patio. Jamie walked quickly, hoping his cousin wouldn't follow him, but he was wrong. "Oh hey, you're home." Hailey smiled at the sight of her son and neice. "How was the party?" she asked

"It was great, until someone made me leave." Riley tripped over the door frame as she entered.

"Are you drunk?" Peyton voice was a mixture of confusion and anger, but no one listen to her.

"I made you leave because you were going to go upstairs with that random dude!"

"That's none of your business. You're not my father. You think you are, but you're not! And besides you're the one who went off and left me." The fight between the cousins was escalating despite their parents trying to interject. "I think I'm going to puke." Riley's face was suddenly very pale.

"Oh God. Come with me." Hailey grabbed her and rushed her inside; leaving Jamie to explain to a very angry father, and a very confused Peyton.

"How could you do that?!" Nathan yelled. "You were supposed to watch her? How could you let her go off with some random guy?!"

"I didn't I stopped her." Jamie didn't want to argue with his father.

"Well you should have been with her!"

"Okay, okay." Peyton intervened. "Nathan, Riley is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I'm just hapy that Jamie got them both home safely. But, I would like to know the story… from someone who is sober." Peyton turned toward Jamie.

He told them how he had stopped her from going upstairs, and forced her to come home. Conviently, leaving out the part where he almost pummeled that Tyler dude to the ground. "I was just going to come in and get the keys, but she wouldn't stay in the car." Jamie finished up.

"Thank you for making sure she got home."

"Now get upstairs and get ready for bed. Tomorrow we're going to have a talk about the kinds of partys you're going to." He said goodnight, and then he headed inside.

"I'm really sorry, Peyton." Nathan apologized after Jamie was gone.

"For what? For our kids going to a crazy beach house party? Because we never did anything like that." She laughed. "Nate, they're teenagers. They're going to mess up. We did, oh boy did we."

He laughed remember some of the crazy ass parties they had thrown while in high school. "Yeah I guess, but I would just like to think that our kids our perfect little angels. I don't want to think of them doing the things we did."

"Okay I think she's done puking." Hailey appeared at the door.

"Thanks for taking her." Peyton followed Hailey into the house.

"It's no problem I figured you'd want to talk to Jamie without the two of them arguing." The two friends hugged, and Peyton retrieved her daughter who was now sipping water in the living room.

"Come on." Peyton said as she walked towards the door. Riley reluctantly followed. The drive back home was mostly silent. Riley was busy sobering up, and Peyton was trying to figure out what to say to her drunk daughter. This situation had never come up before. "You know," Peyton sayed as she stopped at the red light, "I'm pretty disappointed in you kid." She looked over at Riley to make sure she understood how upset Peyton was.

Riley stared out her window. She was still drunk, but sober enough to understand her mother's words. "I know." She said quietly. Nothing else was said. Once home Peyton helped Riley upstairs, and into bed.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a nice little chat about your little adventure tonight." Peyton promised as she shut off the light in her daughter's bedroom.

The next day Riley woke up about 10:30. She was dieing of thirst. On the nightstand there was a bottle of water and a couple aspirin. She swallowed the aspirin and downed the water. It was days like this she was happy her mom had a bathroom installed in her room. She could barely recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. She was a mess. She took a relaxing shower, and by the time she was out the aspirin were working their magic. Downstairs she found her mom in the basement.

"Oh, hey." Peyton greeted.

"Hi."

"How you feeling?" Peyton laughed.

"Alright. What are you doing down here?"

"Well," Peyton walked towards the stairs, "I was thinking turning this into like an art studio for you and me."

"That'd be cool."

"Yeah, I think I'll call that designer who worked on your room, and see if she can come over tomorrow." Peyton started walking up the stairs, and Riley followed. "So, we need to talk Missy."

Riley sat at the bar in the kitchen while Peyton started lunch. "Do you want to start? Or should I?" She started boiling a pot of water, and then turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Riley said quietly. "It won't happen again." She stared at her hands.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Peyton stared at her. "What the hell where you thinking? Drinking that much, and almost going off with some guy you didn't even know?" Riley didn't know how to answer her mother. So she remained quiet. "Riley, I asked you a question." Peyton bent her head so she could see her daughter's eyes.

"I said I was sorry." Riley stood up to leave.

"We're not finished." Riley stood for a moment, contemplating whether she should leave or not. One glance at her mother told her the answer. She sat back down. "Now, I'm not happy about you drinking, but my main concern right now is about the guy."

"I know that was really stupid."

Peyton shook her head. "I really hope you realize what would have happened if your cousin had not of been there." Peyton was quiet for a moment letting her words sink in. "Now, first of all drinking is illegal. It's bad for health, and it makes you do stupid things. But, I was your age once, and I know it's not always easy to have a soda instead. I do not want you drinking, but if you choose to do so be smart about it. Be responsible. Don't ever drink or drive, and never ride with someone who has been drinking. Never put your glass down, or take drinks from someone. Especially someone you don't know. I'm sure there's a ton of other things I'm forgetting, but I think you get the point."

Riley nodded. "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to get that drunk."

"Well, let's not make this a habit." Peyton smiled lightening the mood. "You are ground though," Peyton turned to check on the water, "for two weeks."

_Okay guys, so how do you like it? Any ideas for the title? I don't really have ideas yet b/c I'm not really sure where the story is going to lead… The next chapter is about Riley's first day at school, but I'm not going to update again until I have at least 20 reviews. So if you want more… REVIEW!! Please._


	5. First Day at Tree Hill High

**A/N: So I know I said I wasn't going to update until I had 20 reviews, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys like it!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Time to get up." Peyton opened her daughter's curtains. "You don't want to be late your first day at Tree Hill High."

Riley groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes." Peyton laughed. She was her mother's daughter, that was for sure. Eventually, Riley made it out of bed, showered, dressed, and met her mother in the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" Peyton asked as she flipped through some music magazine.

"I'm just going to have a banana." Riley smiled. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she didn't want to upset it anymore. She was nervous about her first day at a new school, but she was also nervous about seeing Jamie. She hadn't talked to him since Saturday night when they had gotten into that fight.

"Everything alright?" Peyton questioned. "Are you nervous about your first day?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Just then the doorbell rang.

Peyton opened the door for the not so thrilled Jamie. Riley stepped outside avoiding all eye contact with her cousin. "Okay, you're grounded so I want you to come straight home. Understood?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Okay, I love you. Have fun!" Peyton called as the two teenagers headed towards the car.

It was quiet in the car. Neither of them really wanted to talk. "I'm sorry about the other night, Jamie. I was really rude to you. Thanks for looking out for me."

Jamie was quiet for a second. He definitely took after his Uncle Luke. "It's ok." He smiled, reassuring her that everything was okay. "Ready for your first day?" They were pulling into Tree Hill High parking lot. Jamie took her to the office, and then headed to his locker. "I'll see you later. Kay?"

She nodded as she pulled the door open. Her Aunt Hailey was talking to the receptionist. "Hey Riley. How are ya?"

"I'm good. I just need my schedule and locker assignment." She looked at the receptionist.

"Name dear." The receptionist looked to be about 80 years old.

"Riley Scott."

"Oh, yes. Here we are. This is your schedule. If you have any problems with it you'll have to talk to the guidance counselor Mrs. Henderson. Your locker number is 147. It's right done the hall. Have a good first day. If you have any questions feel free to stop back by."

Riley smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you" she looked down at her schedule, "4th period Haley - - I mean Mrs. Scott, sorry." Hailey smiled and wished her a good day. Riley stepped out into the hall of Tree Hill High. It was definitely different from her old school in LA. She found her locker fairly easily. She hung her jacket up, and headed for her first class, PE. The teacher was standing in the corner of the gym, and Riley headed over to here. "Hi, um…"

"Ms. Reed," The teacher was young. She shook her hand "and you are?"

"Riley Scott. I'm new."

"Okay, well you'll need to buy some PE clothes from the office, but today you can just sit and watch." Riley nodded, and took a seat on the bleachers. She watched as the students started coming out of the dressing rooms. She remembered a few from the party the other night.

About ten minutes after class started a boy walked in, well it was more of a swagger. "Micks! You're late!" Ms Reed yelled, but the boy didn't seem to care. "That's the third time this month. I'll see you in detention."

"Alright," the boy smiled as he sat down next to Riley, "I'll be there." He laughed as he turned his head towards Riley. "Ahh, you must be the new girl."

Riley blushed "How'd you know?"

"Well, Tree Hill isn't that big of a school. My names Jay." He flashed a smile that made her want to melt. She was so lost in his baby blue eyes she forgot to introduce herself. "And this would be the time that you would normally tell me your name."

"Oh, um I'm Riley Scott."

"Yeah, you're Jamie's cousin right?" He smirked a little.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just that your cousin and I don't really get along, but I hope that doesn't stop you and me from becoming friends."

She blushed. They spent the rest of the period getting to know each other. He was cute, but she knew him and Jamie not getting along would cause problems, but at the moment she didn't really care. At lunch Riley sat next to Jamie and his friends. Most of the guys were basketball players and most of the girls cheerleaders. She pretended to be interested in their conversation, and some of the girls even invited her to go shopping after school, but she declined using being grounded as her excuse. Jamie's friends were nice and all; they just weren't her scene.

"Are you looking for someone?" Jamie asked noticing Riley staring around the cafeteria.

"Oh, what? No, no. I'm just looking around." She stared back at her pizza. It didn't look to appetizing anymore. She got up to throw it away, "I think I'm going to go find the art room. It's my next class." She 

told him as she left the table. He was to engross in his sandwich to point the way for her so she just walked down a random hall hoping to find her way, but after a few random halls she still hadn't found her way, and the bell was about to ring.

"Hey." Riley was surprised to her Jay's voice.

"Oh, hi." She smiled.

"You look a little lost."

"Yeah, could you tell me where the art room is?"

"I could," he stepped closer, "or we could ditch and go hang out." Riley was surprised at his suggestion, and her face must have gave her away. "Oh, not your thing? That's cool." He smiled the same smirk he had during PE.

She smirked back. "No, but it is my first day. I don't think it would be a very good idea to skip." She said coolly as she started to walk away. "And besides I don't even know you."

"Well, we could get to know each other." He ran up to her. The hall was getting crowded as the bell had just rung summoning the students out of lunch. "Come on." He was trying so hard, but Riley knew not to give in that easily. Riley kept walking, and Jay kept following. The hallway was clearing out as the teens headed off to class.

"Will you just tell me where the art room is?" Riley stopped. "I don't want to be late." She said as the second bell rang.

"Too late," Jay smiled, "but I will tell you if you go out on a date with me this Friday."

Riley knew his type well; the type that thought they were God's gifts to women. Jay fit the stereotype perfect. "Can't I'm grounded." She said simply. "Now where's the art room?" The two went into a playful bickering, and didn't even notice the arrival of Haley.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" Both turned, surprise.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Scott it's my fault really. I was just getting to know Riley." He put on his best 'I'm innocent' smile, but Haley wasn't buying it.

"Jay get to class now, and don't let this happen again." Jay headed off towards his next class leaving Riley and her alone.

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't find my next class. He was going to show me where it was."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Don't let me catch you again."

"It won't." Riley said quietly.

"I mean it Riley. Don't think for a second I won't write you up. You have to abide by the rules. Just like everyone else does. Understand?" Riley nodded. "Okay, come on I'll take you to your next class. What is it?"


	6. The Return of Lucas

**A/N: It's a shorter one, but I like it... hope you guys do to. Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**Chapter 6**

"So, how was your first day?" Peyton asked as the two sat down for dinner. "Anything exciting happen?" Riley looked up suddenly, reading her Mom's face to see if Hailey had called her. She was pretty sure she hadn't. Riley sighed in relief.

"Um, no not really." She took a bite of her salad.

"Meet any friends?" Riley smiled a smile that Peyton knew. "You met a guy." She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"I can just tell" She said as she cut her steak, "so tell me about him. What's his name? What's he like?" Peyton was almost more excited than Riley.

"His name Jay, and I really don't know much about him yet." She purposefully left out the part that he and Jamie didn't get along. "He asked me out on a date."

"Oooh" Peyton squealed biting a piece of steak of her fork.

"But, I had to tell him no because I'm grounded." Riley said hoping her mom might let her off the hook.

"Sorry kiddo, the grounding stands." Peyton said sincerely. She wanted Riley to be happy, but she couldn't let her off the hook just because a guy asked her out.

"I know, but it was worth a try." Peyton smiled at her daughter who reminded her so much of herself at that age.

"So tell me more about your day."

The rest of the week went great. Riley and Jay talked everday during PE, well mostly it was him asking her to go out on a date, but whatever. She had met a few more friends too, managed to stay out of trouble, and was even enjoying some of her classes. It was Friday night, and Riley Scott had officially survived her first week of Tree Hill High. She was sitting in front of her computer. Working on a paper for English class when an IM popped up. She didn't recognize the name, but when she read the message she knew who it was.

It read: "So are you going to go out with me or what?"

She laughed and typed back, "I can't I told you I'm grounded."

"Please" was his response, but just then Peyton called her downstairs. She had just bought an office downtown for the record label, and she wanted to show it to Riley.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go." She turned off her computer and headed downstairs. The mother and daughter headed downtown.

Peyton showed off her new office, and then they had dinner. Everything was good, until the ride home. "Don't forget we're having lunch with your dad tomorrow." Peyton casually threw it into the conversation.

"I'm not going." Riley stared out her window.

Peyton sighed. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Peyton pulled into their driveway. "Riley this is not up for discussion. We are having lunch with your father tomorrow, and you are going to go." She put the car in park. She didn't like to play the mom card, but when she had to she had to.

Riley didn't say a word. She walked upstairs and turned her laptop on. Hoping Jay was still on she sent him an IM. It read: "Want to do something tomorrow. Around noon?"

He replied quickly. "Sure. Meet me by basketball court by the river. Have a goodnight Riley Scott." She shutdown her laptop and climbed into bed.

The next day when Riley woke up she acted as though everything was normal. Peyton was glad she was finally coming along. But, when Peyton went to get ready Riley left and headed for the River. She wasn't quite sure where the court was, but she didn't think it would be that hard to find, and it wasn't. She saw Jay shooting hoops in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hi" she called as she walked up.

"Oh, hey there." He said as he ran up and dunked the basket, showing off.

"I didn't think you played." She said smiling.

"I do. I just don't take it as seriously as your cousin does." The anger in his voice made her switch the conversation topic.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

Meanwhile back at the house. The doorbell was ringing. "Ri, can you get that?!" Peyton yelled from her bedroom. "Ri?" She yelled again after the second time it rang, but there was no reply. She sighed and headed towards the door.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, Lucas." Even though they were nearing 40 he still looked good. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt, but look like he just came from a modeling shoot. His hair was short, but not too short. Just they way she liked it. "Come in. I'm not finished yet, but I'll be just a second. How was your flight?"

"It was good." He sat on the plush green couch.

"Good, good. If you want anything to drink the kitchen is right around there. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. Riley should be down any second." She went back to her room to finish getting ready. When she came out Lucas was sitting in the same spot. "No Riley?" She questioned. He shook his head. "Well, come on I'll show you around and we'll go up and get her." She gave Lucas the tour, but didn't have to point all the reasons she loved the house. He already knew. At the end, they headed up to Riley's room, but to Peyton's surprise she wasn't in there. Peyton sighed and laughed a little. "I'm going to kill that girl." Lucas was confused.


	7. Room 202

**Chapter 7**

Peyton and Lucas were downtown now looking for their daughter. "Do you know where she might have gone?"

Peyton shook her head. "I'm sure she's with that Jay kid, but I don't know where he lives or where they would go."

"Well, why don't we go and have lunch. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later."

"You're right. No point in letting her ruin our day." Peyton agreed.

The two ex-sweethearts walked down the street and stopped at a little café. "This good?" Peyton nodded and followed him inside. The had an enjoyable lunch and caught up with each other.

Meanwhile, Riley and Jay were walking down the river bank. "So tell me about yourself." He said as he skipped a rock.

Riley sat down on the bank and watched him as he searched for another one to skip. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What makes you tick?" He sat down next to her.

"I don't know." She said shyly, not really knowing how to answer. Jay smiled, and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She smiled, and he kissed her again.

"Come on." He jumped up. "Let's get out of here."

Peyton and Lucas were just finishing up lunch. The waitress brought the bill, and Lucas handed her a credit card. "I can pay for my half." Peyton offered, but Lucas waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." It was weird he hadn't really really talked to Peyton in 15 years. When they broke up they had each just accepted it, and went their own ways. Every time they talked or saw each other it was about Riley. But, despite the years it still felt like they were the best of friends.

They headed off towards home, but on the way Peyton stopped and showed him her office. "It's amazing isn't?" She asked as they walked around the large building.

"Yeah, it's great Peyton. I'm so proud of you." He smiled, and Peyton could have sworn that for a second it was like they had never even broken up. She was transformed back to 15 years ago, back before everything had changed. She smiled back, and Lucas felt the same.

They walked back to the house. They both sat on the couch and began reminscing about the old times. They were having such a good time that they didn't notice the time flying by, and when the door did finally open they were laughing so hard they barely noticed.

Riley stood quietly staring at the floor. She knew she was in trouble. "Riley Elizabeth!" Peyton stood up. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Out." Was the only reply Riley gave before she headed for the stairs.

"Hold it!" Peyton's tone made her daughter stop dead in her tracks. "Look at me." Riley turned around to face her mother.

"You knew we had plans today, and plus you're grounded. You not supposed to leave the house. So I want to know where you were." Lucas was sitting on the couch; he felt kind of awkward. He didn't really know his place at the moment.

"No, I didn't have plans, you did." Riley said defiantly. "Now leave me the f alone!"

That was the last straw. Lucas had heard enough. "You do not speak to your mother like that." He said sternly as he stood up next to Peyton.

Riley stared at her father. "Oh, that's right you're still in love with her. Right, Dad? Isn't that what all those poems and stories meant?" Peyton turned to look at Luke, confused. Luke just looked at the ground, like a scared little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "That's what I thought. " Riley murmured as she walked upstairs.

Peyton was still staring at Luke when they heard Riley's door slam shut. "So what was that all about?" She didn't know whether she should laugh or not.

Luke finally looked up into those beautiful green eyes he had missed so much. He knew exactly what his daughter was talking about. He had poems and stories that he had written all about Peyton. All about how he had never stopped loving her; all about how he wanted her back so badly. As he stared into her eyes he said the one thing he had longed to say for years. "Peyton, I still love you."

It was almost a whisper, but Peyton heard it loud and clear. "What?" She didn't try to hide the confusion on her face.

"The truth is I never really stopped loving you. I swear I didn't."

"Luke, you broke up with me. Remember? You said that we just weren't clicking anymore. Remember?" Her voice was getting louder with every word.

"I know. I know, but the truth is Peyton the only reason I broke up with you is because I knew it was for the best for you."

She shook her head. "So crying my eyes out for months, and being all alone with a newborn was the best thing for me?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"You broke my heart Luke."

"I know,but I had to. I wanted you to succeed, and you did." He couldn't sound happier as she broke down into tears. He pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away.

"You have to go Luke. I can't do this right now." He nodded.

"I'm in room 202 at Hotel 8 if you want to talk." He said quietly as he shut the front door.

Peyton stood staring at the door. She couldn't believe what Luke had just said to her. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. She couldn't think about that right now. First she had to deal with Riley.

She could hear the music before she even started walking the stairs to the attic. She knocked on the door, and waited, but there was no answer so she knocked again. Riley answered this time "What?" She said with as much attitude as she could muster.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said walking in the room, but Riley didn't pay any attention as she sat back down at her laptop. Peyton was getting pretty sick of this. "Okay, well you're grounded which means no computer," she shut the laptop and picked it up, "and no cell phone."

"I'm only grounded from leaving the house!" Riley began protesting.

"Well, that was before you left the house. Now give me your cell phone." Her face and tone meant business. Riley went to her nightstand and picked up her cellphone.

"Here." She handed it to her mother.

"Thank you," Peyton said as she grabbed the cellphone, "and since you disobeyed your punishment it starts over. So two weeks from today is when you'll be ungrounded."

"But, Mom that's not fair." Riley whined.

"No, you know what's not fair? What's not fair is not knowing where your daughter is?" Peyton let the words soak in. "Now the punishment stands. Clear?" Riley nodded. "Good."

It was almost 1 in the morning when the knock on the door woke him. He stood up, still groggy and walked to the door. Meanwhile outside Peyton Sawyer was staring at the door that read 202.


	8. The Phone Call

**A/N: There is some sexual content in this one. Oh, and I think I've found my title: The Road Always Leads Home**

**Chapter 8**

"Peyton. Come in. Is everything alright? Is Riley OK?" He asked shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Riley's asleep." She sat down on the bed that took up most of the hotel room. "Luke. I don't get it. Why did you leave? Didn't you know how much I loved you? How much I wanted us to be a family? And, what about Riley did you even think about her?" Peyton could barely breath. She had been thinking about all these things for the last couple of hours, and now she wanted answers.

"Peyton, I was worried." Luke said earnestly. "I was afraid that you would just kind of forget all your dreams, and become just a mom."

"Would that have been so bad?" She asked.

"No, no, but you were destined for so much more. I knew that if we stayed together that your dreams would fade away, and I didn't want that for you." Peyton was confused, but Lucas continued. "Don't think though that I didn't love you because I did. I always have loved you, and I always will." He was sitting next to her now.

"Luke, I don't know what to say." She was staring at her hands; trying at all costs to avoid his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. To be honest though I'm glad that Riley ratted me out. I was getting sick of keeping this all in." He laughed a little.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes were welled with tears, but the smile on his face was so sincere. She couldn't help, but kiss him, and he kissed her back. He kissed her like he had dreamt about for years. He kissed her as though she still belonged to him. She slid her hands down his back and started to lift his shirt. Then she started unbottoning her top, but she was so caught up in the moment her fingers fumbled on the buttons. He stopped kissing her, and helped. Finally, her shirt was off and laying on the floor next to his. She layed on the bed, and he kissed her neck. "Peyton, are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Did I wake you?" Lucas sat up in bed. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet. I have to get home before Riley wakes up." Peyton was slipping her jeans on as she spoke.

"Come here."

"Luke," she layed on the bed next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, "I really have to go, and besides you have to get ready to head back to New York." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know." She could tell by the sound of his voice he really didn't want to leave.

"But, you'll be down here soon, and we can talk about where this is going." She said kissing him on the cheek as she got up to leave. "Call me when you land in New York."

"I will." And with that he watch the love of his life leave.

Peyton was sure to be extra quiet as she unlocked the front door. She tiptoed in, and went into her room and fell back to sleep. She woke around noon to her phone ringing. She jumped up and began searching for it, eventually she found it lieing under some clothes.

She was pleasantly surprised to see it was her oldest friend Brooke Davis. Her and Brooke weren't as close as they were in high school, but they still talked quite regularly, and visited a few times a year. But, when she answered the phone she was surprised to hear Brooke's 13 year old son on the other line.

"Ollie is everything alright?" Peyton questioned.

"No," he was matter of fact, "Dad left and Mom is having some kind of mental breakdown or something. She won't get out of bed, and she just cries all the time." Peyton could hear him holding back tears.

"I'm on my way." She said jumping up and looking for her suitcase. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Kay?"

"Thanks Peyton."

She found her suitcase, stuffed some clothes in it, brushed her teeth, call Haley to see if it was alrigh if Riley stayed with her for a couple of days, and then headed off to find her daughter. Riley was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Riley." Riley ignored her mother and continued eating. "Look, I know you're still mad at me, but I have to go to New York. Brooke needs me."

"Why what's wrong?" Riley looked finally looked up.

"I'm not really sure. I think her and Joshua are divorcing or something. But, I told Ollie I'd be as soon as I could. So if you could please will you pack a bag. You're going to stay at Aunt Hailey's." Riley reluctantly went upstairs and pack a bag while Peyton put the few dishes they had into the dishwasher.

"Thanks a lot Nate." She handed him Riley's bag. "Don't forget she's grounded so no leaving the house, and no computer except for homework."

Nathan nodded, "Gotcha." He smiled at Riley. "Is Brooke going to be OK?"

"I hope so. I'm not really sure what's going on right now. Last thing I knew she and Joshua were going to try and work things out."

"Well be sure to call and let us know."

"I will. Tell Haley I said hi. I'll see you later Riley. I love you."

"Later." Riley said from the couch.

Peyton took the next available plane to New York. She arrived at Brooke's house a little past five. She knocked on the door and was greated by Brooke's middle son Sean. "Hey buddy." Peyton hugged the 10 year old. "Where are your brothers?" He walked in the house, and she followed. It definetly looked like Brooke hadn't left her bed in awhile. There were toys, food, and dirty dishes everywhere.

"Peyton!" Alex the youngest ran to here.

"Hey sweetie. How're you doing?" He shrugged, and went back to watching TV. Ollie was next. He had grown some since she last saw him.

"Hey Peyton. Sorry about the mess" He said as he hugged his godmother.

"Oh, it's no problem. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room." He went back and sat with his brothers on the couch. There was no doubt that they were their mother's sons. Each shared the same dark brown hair, and her features. They were very handsome boys.

Peyton slowly walked the stairs, avoiding the miscellaneous toys strewn around. She knocked on Brooke's door, but there was no answer so she opened it. She was shocked at what she saw.


	9. Peyton to the Rescue

_A/N: So are you guys liking the story… It's kind of taken on different twists, and I like it. I've decided to include all the characters, and focus on how they've changed and how Tree Hill plays a part in their lives even as adults. Thanks for the reviews – I really appreciate them. Enjoy._

**Chapter 9 – Peyton to the Rescue**

Brooke was in her pajamas, and Peyton was pretty sure she hadn't showered in a week. Dishes were strewn about, and the TV was blaring some re-run. "Brooke." Peyton said standing in the doorway.

"Peyton?" Brooke managed to pick her head up. "What are you doing here?" Peyton could tell she had been crying.

"Ollie called me. He's really worried about you. What's going on?" Peyton stared down at her friend who had already shove her head back into her pillow.

"Peyton, just leave me alone. Please." Brooke said, her voice muffled a little.

"Okay, well you're lucky you have three scared boys downstairs. That is the only thing getting you out of this," she turned to leave, "for now at least." She said quietly as she headed downstairs.

"Hey guys." She looked around the room at the mess. "So how long has she been like this?"

"I don't know. A couple of weeks." Ollie told her quietly.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"We figured she'd snap out of it."

"How have you guys been eating?"

"Mostly carry-outs," Ollie informed her, "she gave us her credit card to use."

"Okay, well, have you guys been going to school?"

"Yep, I made sure." Ollie was a pretty mature 13 year old, and Peyton was really proud to be his Godmother. She smiled at him.

"Okay, well first things first. Let's get this place cleaned up." She headed towards the kitchen which was an even bigger mess than the rest of the house. She took out two large garbage bags and handed them to Alex and Sean. "You guys go around and pick up all the garbage you see, Kay?" She instructed. The two boys set to work, while she told Ollie to pick up all the dirty dishes. She set about picking up the kitchen. When the boys returned she had Ollie and Sean take the garbage out to the curb, and then had them pick up all their toys etc. and put them in their own rooms. The house was beginning to look like a house again. The kitchen was just about clean all she had to do was mop the floor, and finish one more load of dishes.

"I'll vacuum Peyton." Sean volunteered after the toys had been picked up.

"Thanks sweetie. Ollie why don't you and Alex go upstairs and collect all the laundry you can find? Then we'll go to the grocery store."

The place was clean for the most part, and it had only taken about an hour. They were back from the grocery store and the three boys were helping Peyton put things where they went. "Do you guys have any homework?" She asked. She could tell by their looks that Ollie and Sean did. "Why don't you guys get started on that, and I'll get dinner started." The boys didn't argue. They were actually grateful that they had someone to look after them. "Alex," she looked at the youngest, "is your room clean?"

"Sort of." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"Why don't you go start cleaning it, and I'll be up to help in a bit."

"Awe, Peyton do I have to?"

"Yep." He walked up the stairs. She started dinner, and headed downstairs to start the two tons of laundry the boys had brought. They were probably out of clean underwear. That's probably why they called her. Peyton laughed at the thought. She went back upstairs, checked dinner, and then headed upstairs to check on Alex.

He was sitting in the middle of the floor amidst clothes and toys. "Whatcha doing?" She asked walking in his room.

"Peyton, is my mom going to leave?" He asked tears in his eyes.

"Of course not, baby. Why would you think that?" She sat down next to him and held him on her lap.

"Because Daddy left, and now mommy is so sad, and I don't want to be all alone."

"Look at me, buddy." She held his small face in her hands. "Your mom loves you very much, and she's a little sad right now, but she's going to get better. I promise, and until she does I'm going to be here." She reassured the little boy.

"Thanks." He said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, let's get this room cleaned up!" She helped him for a bit, and then headed downstairs to finish dinner. After dinner the boys seemed a lot happier than when she first arrived. Peyton brought a plate up to Brooke who still didn't want to talk. She just left it on the nightstand. The boys watched TV while she continued to tackle the laundry.

"Okay, Alex let's get you upstairs and into a bath." Peyton instructed as she carried a basket of laundry up the stairs.

"Do I have to? I just want to watch the show then I will."

"Nope, come on. It's getting late." He reluctantly headed upstairs. "Boys can you" she placed the laundry basket down, "fold and separate this laundry, please?"

They nodded, and began their job as she followed Alex up the stairs. She started a bubble bath for him, while she cleaned the bathroom. "So" she was scrubbing out the sink, but stopped to turn towards Alex, "I hear it's almost your birthday."

"Yep, and then I'll be 5!" He said excitedly.

"Gosh, you're getting so old." She told him.

"I know." She smiled at him, as she bent down to wash his hair.

She finished his bath, put him in his pajamas, read him a story, and tucked him in. He was pretty tired from all the cleaning, and he seemed to fall into a stress less slumber. She headed back downstairs. The laundry was folded neatly into piles. "Kay guys you need to take your laundry up and put it away. I'll take Alex's."

After that was done Peyton put the last load of laundry into the washing machine. When she walked back into the living room Sean and Ollie were watching TV again. "You guys finished your homework, right?" The both nodded, not looking away from the TV. "Okay, well half more hour and then you two need to get showers and get ready for bed." They nodded again, and Peyton headed upstairs to make sure the guest room wasn't completely destroyed. She checked in on Brooke who was sleeping again, but had finished the plate. Peyton shook her head; Brooke was always so confident, so self-reliant. It broke her heart to see her friend in this condition.


	10. A Little Help

Chapter 10 – A Little Help

It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. Peyton had fed the boys breakfast, gotten them ready for school, and dropped them off. She had come back finished the rest of the cleaning, and now she was ready to tackle Brooke Davis. She grabbed a bagel, and headed upstairs.

When she opened the door she was surprise to see Brooke awake and sitting up. "Oh, you really are here. I thought that I dreamt that." She said seeing Peyton.

Peyton sat down next to her and handed her the bagel. It was quiet for a moment. "Brooke Davis what the hell are you doing?" Peyton asked, breaking the silence.

Brooke immediately started sobbing. "I don't know." She choked out in between sobs. "I'm just a horrible person. I'm a horrible mother and a horrible wife." Peyton held her friend, and rubbed her back.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright. You are not a horrible person. You are a wonderful wife and mother." Peyton comforted her. "Brooke, this is so not like you. What happened? The last I knew you and Josh were working things out."

"He chose her over me and the boys. He chose that home wrecking bitch instead. So I told him to get out, and then he did." Her crying intensified.

"Well, you know what Brooke, then let him go off and be with her. You have way too much going for you to let that jerk off ruin you." Brooke sniffled. "Brooke, I know what you're going through sucks, but you have to be strong. You have to be strong for yourself, and more importantly for your boys."

They sat in silence each in their own thoughts. Finally Broke spoke in almost a whisper, "Will you help me P. Sawyer?"

Peyton laughed and rubbed her friend's arm, "Of course B. Davis. Of course, but first you need to shower. You seriously smell like ass."

While Brooke showered, Peyton started cleaning up the room. "Hey," Brooke walked out of bathroom with her hair in a towel, "I started picking up this mess that used to be your bedroom." Peyton laughed, but Brooke sat down, upset.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry that you had to come here and do this. You really didn't have to."

Peyton looked surprised. "Brooke, you are my best friends, and I love you. I am always going to be here for you. Now cheer up."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Peyton."

The two of them spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and healing Brooke's heart. Peyton didn't mention the whole Lucas thing. First of all, she wasn't even sure what it was exactly, and secondly she 

didn't think it was appropriate with Brooke's pending divorce. It was almost time for the boys to arrive home. "I'm kind of nervous." Brooke admitted as they sat on the couch waiting for the boys' arrival.

Peyton laughed, "You'll be fine." She promised.

The door opened, and Brooke jumped up to greet them. "Hey guys."

"Mommy!" Alex yelled excitedly as Brooke scooped him up in her arms. She kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I love you buddy." She told him as she put him back down.

"Hey mom." Sean hugged her, but Ollie wouldn't even look at her.

"Hi Ollie." She said, but he just walked to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Brooke looked at Peyton. "Guys why don't we go get a snack, and let your Mom and Ollie talk." She suggested to the two younger boys.

Brooke knocked on her oldest son's door. She opened the door to see her oldest son sitting on his bed reading a skateboard magazine. "I think we need to talk." She said taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"About what?" He didn't look up from his magazine.

"Look, Ollie," she began, "what I did to you and your brothers was unacceptable and selfish and horrible, and I am so sorry. I promise you that I will never do that to you guys again. I love you all very much, but when your father left I just lost it." Ollie was looking at her now. "But, you have to believe me when I say that I am sorry, and that it will never happen again."

It was quiet for a moment. "It's okay Mom. I forgive you."

She smiled. "I love you, honey" She said hugging him.

"I love you too."

That night Brooke and the boys went out to dinner; Peyton declined, she knew that they needed some time together. Instead, she decided to call Luke. He had called her when he landed in New York as she had asked, but she hadn't had the time to answer.

He looked at his ringing cell phone, and was happy to see it was Peyton. "Hello beautiful."

Peyton laughed before saying hello. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to answer your call the other night."

"That's alright. I was kind of worried about you though. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, it's actually Brooke. I guess her and Josh are having problems, so I had to come here to help her out."

"Wait, so you're here?"

Peyton smiled, "Yeah."

"Is Brooke okay?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine now. She's out with the boys."

"So you're there all alone?" He asked mischievously.

Peyton laughed, "Yes, but—"

"Kay, I'll be right there." And, with that he hung up the phone.

The knock came in less than an hour. When she opened the door he greeted her with a kiss. "Look, Luke I didn't tell Brooke about us, and I don't really know how to so I think maybe you shouldn't be here." But it was too late; Brooke was pulling up as she spoke.

"Luke, hi." Brooke said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Peyton called me; told me you were going through a difficult time, and I just wanted to check up on you."

Brooke looked at Peyton, and in an instant Peyton knew Brooke knew. "Well, thanks." She said smiling, and everyone went inside. The boys were in bed, and the three old friends sat around talking and reminiscing. They were all having the best time. "So you're both back in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked looking at the two of them.

"Yep." Peyton answered avoiding Brooke's eyes.

"I see." Brooke said. "Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed. It was good seeing you Lucas."

"I think she knows." Peyton said once she had gone.

"Ya think?" he asked sarcastically. He kissed her, and things started heating up pretty quickly.

"Wait." Peyton pulled away. "Luke, I really want to do this again, but I can't. Not tonight. It's my last night here, and I need to talk to Brooke."

"Ok," Lucas smiled, "But you owe me." He smiled and kissed her. "Tell Brooke I said bye, and if she needs anything I'm here.

"I will." She promised, as he walked out the door.

Peyton walked upstairs. Brooke's door was open, and the light was on. She knocked lightly, and walked in. Brooke squealed when she saw her. "Tell me everything." She said patting the bed. Peyton laid down next to her friend, and the two went into girl mode.

After Peyton had told Brooke all the details they laid there in silence for a moment. "Peyton, I think that its time for me to come home too." Brooke said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Peyton turned towards her friend.

"Yeah, I mean I've never really been happy here. Tree Hill has always been my home, and now that Joshua is gone I think it's time for me to move on and be happy."

"What about Clothes Over Bros?" Brooke had carried her company for over 15 years now, and she was a really successful designer.

"Well, I think maybe it's time to take a break. Focus on what matters. I mean I'll still design and play a role in the company, but it won't be my main priority." Brooke smiled.

"Being happy is what matters most." Peyton told her.

"And for the first time in a long time I am happy."


End file.
